The Lost Experience clues/September 24
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#September 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. DJ Dan Live 2 A final DJ Dan Live broadcast took place at 8pm PST (11pm EST, 4am GMT). A recording of the segment featuring Rachel Blake is available for download. http://rapidshare.de/files/34355357/djdanpodcast_justrachel.mp3.html http://www.radioharvest.com/ Radio Harvest is not letting people in, this site seems to be working better. http://www.radioharvest.com/harvest_radio.swf You can also get straight to the MP3 feed through this link: http://sc1.sjc.llnw.net:80/stream/abc_live The Full PodCast can be found here: http://rapidshare.de/files/34421589/djdanpodcast.mp3.html and here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MQVQTB24 . DJ Dan show summary * At the beginning of the show, Dan confirmed that Rachel Blake is to participate on the show. * When talking about The Lost Experience and The Hanso Foundation, DJ Dan mentions that Mittelwerk's plan is to "kill 30% of the human race". *First Caller Mike from NY shamelessly plugged a band he was involved with called The Abberlines. http://www.myspace.com/theabberlines *Song: "For What It's Worth" - Buffalo Springfield. http://www.stlyrics.com/songs/b/buffalospringfield10503/stopheywhatsthatsound501176.html *Song: "Trampled Underfoot" - Led Zeppelin http://www.lyrics007.com/Led%20Zeppelin%20Lyrics/Trampled%20Under%20Foot%20Lyrics.html * Announcer does a complete review of the Experience, in a comedic way. * Dan feels that the Valenzetti Equation should be shared with the whole world, and that The Hanso Foundation should let the public see Gary Troup's book. *Song: "The Loner" - Neil Young http://www.seeklyrics.com/lyrics/Neil-Young/The-Loner.html *Song: "Take a Bow" - Muse http://www.lyricsandsongs.com/song/689862.html *Speaker called in and actually got on air, but the phones did not work properly. He was put on hold and listened in horror as the call screeners hired from Hanso Careers put the WRONG person back on. When asked if he was Speaker, this NEGA-Speaker, probably not wanting to be hung up on, said yes. It was NOT Speaker. This impostor suggests that Charles Widmore has sent a twin to the island, but Dan doesn't agree. *Mike from Tucson, AZ asks if Rachel Blake is really Alvar's daughter. Dan shuts the caller down due to him just basing his idea based on theories from various blogs, and not any solid proof. *At 9:18 PST, Rachel Blake called in. *: Rachel discusses how she became a hacker, and that Lost "isn't on her TiVo". Also, she's been chased through 8 countries in 12 days. She's mobile and she doesn't know the exact country that she is in. She "didn't have a choice" when cutting up the Sri Lanka video into many pieces. She says that she has an insider in the Lost panel. *A caller who likes to hack into secure radio channels calls in, and lets DJ Dan listen in. The feed is of a band of authorities raiding The Hanso Foundation headquarters. Thomas Mittelwerk blows up the building and escapes from arrest. When pressed to tell people everything, Rachel instructed listeners to go to abc.com to learn everything. *There is a long version of RB's Sri Lanka video, clocking in at about 11:19. In the new third section of the video, it shows Rachel sneaking into Alvar Hanso's home in Norway, where he declares that he is a prisoner of Mittelwerk, and that Mittelwerk was responsible for all the known atrocities covered during The Lost Experience and more, committed in Hanso's name. He then revealed that the Hanso Foundation set up a trust fund for Rachel because she is his daughter, and begs her to bring his confession to the public. Norway Video Here is Rachel Blake's final video without having to go through the entire Sri Lanka video. ntRCiwmiFQQ Video transcript September 24